I Guess Our Secret's Out
by CaitlinAurora
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating in secret for eight months so what happens when they accidentally wear each other's ties to breakfast. Set in Eighth year. Fluff.
1. I Guess Our Secret's Out

**A/N: TO ALL THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER FANFICS! I am soooooo sorry I haven't posted any other chapters for 'What Happened to Us?' (WHTU?) since before school broke up. I am a terrible lazy human. I went away twice and I spent 51hours and 30mins on a school project over the summer so it's not like I didn't do anything (I know it's no excuse). Regarding future chapters of WHTU? I plan to post something once school has gone back I just hit a bit of a speed bump in the form of writers block. I have also decided to suspend all progress with 'Secrets' until I have finished WHTU? because I have hardly anytime for one big story. However, there may be some one-shots like this thrown into the mix sometimes. Hope you like it!**

Harry smiled as he woke up snuggling his blonde lover. He and Draco had met up in the Room of the Requirement last night to study and spend time with one another. By the time they had finished all of their homework last night it was far too late to attempt to go back to the eighth year dorms and fell asleep in a bed the room had provided.

As Harry laid there he reminisced as to how he got here. During the summer Draco had apologised to all the Weasleys, Hermione, himself and many others that he had wronged over the years. When Draco had come to Harry he looked nothing like the haughty school boy that Harry had once known. He looked alone and tired, tired of fighting not just in the literal sense.

Harry had invited Draco in feeling as lost as the blonde looked. They had apologised to each other for their behaviour during their previous school years and started to open up to each other. They drank away their sorrows until all filters and mental barriers were discounted entirely. Both boys poured their hearts out to one another eventually passing out on Harry's couch.

After that the boys had formed a tentative friendship that quickly developed into something more and here they were eight months later both feeling happier than they had been in years.

Snapping out of his dazed sleepy state Harry decided to find out the time before waking his boyfriend. "Tempus," he whispered to avoid waking his aforementioned boyfriend who lay peacefully asleep in his arms. To Harry's horror the numbers that flashed up infront of him showed that breakfast had begun half an hour ago. "Draco!" Harry hissed urgently in his ear.

"What?" the blonde replied groggily and slightly angrily due to his harsh awakening. "Breakfast started 30 minutes ago!"

"What!?" Draco replied incredulously.

With that final word both boys proceeded to rush around the room and collect their clothes which they had discarded on the floor in a sleepy haze the night before.

10 minutes later the lovers had dressed and rushed down to the Great Hall. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss before entering the hall and seating himself with his Slytherin friends at the Eighth year table.

Five minutes later Harry also entered the hall and sat at the Eighth year table though choosing to sit with the Gryffindors rather than the Slytherins.

"Harry, where have you been?!" Hermione asked anxiously slightly resembling Molly Weasley after Car incident no. 1 in Second year.

"I went out on a walk early this morning and I only just realised the time." Harry lied with an apologetic expression on his face.

"We were really worried mate. You shouldn't scare us like that." Ron berated the noirette.

"Sorry, I was just thinki-"

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah?" he replied hesitantly.

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

"What?!" Harry looked down in alarm his eyes widening at the green and silver tie that was around his neck. Harry subtly glanced at Draco and found him in a seemingly similar situation.

"Harry?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Um..-"

Harry was then again cut off by Hermione as she gasped in realization. It seemed she had seen Draco in his red and gold tie and put two-and-two together.

"It can't be...but... Harry?!" Hermione splutter struggling to comprehend this new found information. Harry nodded slightly confirming her suspicions.

Ron following Hermione's eyes let out a gasp of his own, "Harry, please tell me that you aren't wearing Malfoy's tie!" he pleaded his voice rising until the whole of the Great Hall was staring at them. Harry looked at Draco both realising there was no way out of this decided to go for it. Both boys stood and walked towards each other.

"It seems you have something of mine, babe," Draco smirked as he started removing the tie from around Harry's neck.

"Well is seems like you also have something of mine, love," Harry replied with a mischievous grin and proceeded to copy his boyfriend's actions.

Then Draco swiftly slipped on his own tie and took Harry's from his hands and tied it around his lover's neck. After securing the clothing he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss ignoring the gasping students and teachers surrounding them.

Harry after pulling away from the kiss took Draco's hand and led him to where his previously sitting and the two resumed their breakfast leaving the others to gasp and gawk at them.

"Harry..?" Ron asked in disbelief letting the rest of the question die in his throat clearly having trouble comprehending this new development.

"Yes?" Harry returned before snuggling ever closer to Draco (if that was even possible).

"Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"Yes."

"How long have you two been dating?" Hermione asked much more articulately than her flabbergasted boyfriend.

"Since two months before the start of Eighth year." Harry supplied the information readily in hopes of quashing all anger at being left in the dark.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione inquired looking slightly betrayed, but not angry as she possibly would have been in the years beforehand due to the apologies that had been exchanged in June.

"We weren't ready." Harry replied nonchalantly secretly hoping that his friends would be alright with it. Hermione nodded in acceptance and they all turned to Ron who it seemed was still in a state of shock.

"Well... as long as Harry's happy then I'm happy." Ron said in reply to the stares, "However, I'm warning you now Malfoy if you hurt Harry then you are dead." He added glaring at Draco to back his threat.

"I assure you Weasley I will never intentionally hurt Harry." Draco promised and proceeded to peck Harry on the lips before finishing his toast and sipping his tea.

Harry followed suit grinning at his boyfriend and continuing his breakfast as normal.

 **FIN**

 **What did you think? I know there are heaps of fanfics based around the idea that they unknowingly wear each other's tie but I couldn't resist.** **Also sorry if there are any mistakes or it just doesn't make much sense this was just a spur of the moment thing and it's late so I can't be bothered re-reading and editing this. However, if you spot anything please comment so that I can fix it.** **Thanks for reading** **~CaitlinAurora**

 **(Update 6/2/19: I'm working on a prequel at the moment, sorry for the wait)**


	2. Update on the Prequel

Hi sorry it has taken soo long, but I've just uploaded the first installment of the prequel to this story on both and Wattpad

s/13200841/1/I-Guess-Our-Secret-s-Out-Extended-Version

story/163467781-i-guess-our-secret-out-extended-version

This is just the cute drarry stuff leading up to the events in this book including; the apology, the first kiss, the first date and secret Hogwarts meetings.

Thank you

~CaitlinAurora


End file.
